Debiut towarzyski
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Spotkanie Takedy Shingena i Uesugi Kenshina. Bynajmniej nie pierwsze, ale za to znamienne.


Z gorącym podziękowaniem dla Księżycka Clio za gościnę, musicale, Strażnika Jaja, apetycznego Kyo, wikingów, górę z wieżą, wieżę z górą, wszystko inne, a w kontekście poniższego — zwłaszcza za seans Sengoku Basara ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem Motonari—kun i Chousokabe—kun.

**DEBIUT TOWARZYSKI**

Krainy Wschodzącego Słońca zamarły w napięciu. Niebo, błękitne i beztroskie, swawolnie upstrzone drobnymi, białymi obłoczkami, niestosowną w takim dniu tonacją ukoronowało obraz grozy i powagi. Na gładkich polach trwały naprzeciw siebie dwie ogromne armie — zbrojni po zęby mężczyźni, wpatrujący się w oczy przeciwników, bliźniaczo podobne do ich własnych. Dwie barwy sztandarów, dwa wrogie sobie znaki, wspólna dla wszystkich powaga i spokój — po śmierć przybyli, zadać lub przyjąć z równą niezłomnością, w imię swojego dowódcy i narodu.

Dowódcy obu armii odbywali, jak nakazuje obyczaj, ceremonialne spotkanie w namiocie starszego z nich. Herbata, przygotowana nienagannie mimo polowych warunków, smakowała jak popiół. W kojącym półmroku namiotu panowało napięcie, niemalże niechęć — rzecz przedziwna między tymi dwoma mężczyznami, generałami, wojownikami. Poważali się i cenili, szanowali i doceniali. Przeszli przez niezliczone starcia, pojedynki, bitwy i wojny, gdzie dla każdego z nich cały świat ograniczał się przez chwilę tylko do twarzy tego drugiego — zawsze rywala, nigdy dotąd wroga. Granice swoich upajających napięć ustalali już od dawna, krocząc po ścieżkach potu i krwi, prowadząc armie miłośnie w nich zapatrzone i pilnie strzegąc spokoju niewinnych. Ze swoich spotkań nauczyli się czerpać sprawiedliwie radość, podniecenie, naukę i satysfakcję. Tego dnia — spoglądali na siebie ponad kubkami herbaty jak dwa warczące wilki.

Nie było dobrze.

Młodszy z generałów, tego dnia gość, ledwo dostrzegalnym ruchem przesunął stopę i zmarszczył leciutko brwi. Atmosfera w namiocie była ciężka i nieprzyjazna. Pod lśniącą zbroją i tradycyjnym strojem napięły się wyćwiczone mięśnie, gotowe w każdej chwili podjąć walkę, gdy tylko wróg podejmie atak.

Wróg?

Brwi gościa zmarszczyły się mocniej. Do czegóż to doszło? Byli dla siebie wrogami? Gdzie to piękno, szlachetność, czysta radość i powaga rywalizacji? Kiedy tego poranka ujrzał w dolinie znajome sztandary, mimo wyuczonej maski niezmąconej pogody poczuł miłą ekscytację i ciepło w sercu. Dawno się już nie widzieli, dawno nie rozmawiali, dawno nie było okazji przemaszerować całym wojskiem przed wojskiem tamtego, podzwonić drzewcami włóczni, wyprężyć się i pobłyszczeć. A jeśli jego szlachetny rywal będzie miał czas przed wieczorem, stoczą walkę, o której będą mówić ich potomkowie do dziesiątego pokolenia! Idea posiadania potomków była wciąż jeszcze lekką abstrakcją dla dzielnego przywódcy wschodnich krain, ale każde starcie z godnym przeciwnikiem wzmagało w nim pragnienie, by moc, potęgę i upojenie, jaka ogarniała w takim momencie jego męskie serce, przekazać dalej. Tak było do tej pory — dlatego właśnie na spotkanie ze swym godnym podziwu rywalem pognał wręcz z niestosownym zapałem, podrywając rumaka do truchtu w dół zbocza. Wojsko stanęło naprzeciw wojska, przyboczny dowódcy przybiegł z zaproszeniem na herbatę. Od początku paliła w gardle i dusiła.

Coś było nie w porządku.

Gospodarz odzywał się niewiele, trwał w godnym półprzysiadzie, mierząc gościa ponurym, nieprzychylnym wzrokiem. Chwilami podnosił dłoń i przeczesywał sobie włosy, a jego potężna pierś unosiła się w cichym westchnieniu.

Widzieć go z odsłoniętą głową, to było jakieś takie... Zabawne?

Oczywiście, jego gość nie czuł się szczególnie zabawiony przez ten pokaz nonszalancji. Gospodarz nie zadał sobie nawet trudu, aby na powitanie przybysza przywdziać odpowiedni strój, pełną zbroję i hełm. Sławne nakrycie głowy generała leżało ciśnięte w kąt pod ścianą namiotu. Gość ostentacyjnie poprawił splot ceremonialnego czepca i subtelnych różków na nim. Oczywiście, dobre maniery i subtelność nie były tym, co sobie najbardziej cenił u swojego zaprzysiężonego rywala. Godziwa rywalizacja wymagała jednak pewnej oprawy, na Boga Bishamontena! Takie lekceważenie mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Gość odstawił kubek na podstawkę — stuknięcie wywołało nerwowe drgnięcie u gospodarza.

— Więc... — odezwał się wyniośle Uesugi Kenshin.

— Więc... — mruknął wrogo Takeda Shingen.

Porzucony pod ścianą rogaty hełm z tygrysią skórą poruszył się niemrawo. I zaryczał.

Kenshin odruchowo odchylił się do tyłu, z trudem łapiąc równowagę. Shingen upuścił kubek prosto na kolana gościa, oblewając lśniącobiałe pantalony gościa herbatą, i rzucił się w stronę źródła przeszywającego dźwięku.

— Ciiii, ciiii, niuniuniu, no ciiiiii, już, już... Tititiiiii... Kici, kici, damy mleka... Nie? Nie damy? Kici, kici... Mleka, herbaty... O, sake. Damy kici sake. No nie płaaaaaaacz!

Władca Echigo pozbierał się ostrożnie na nogi, usiłując nie patrzeć na plamy po herbacie. Atmosfera w namiocie obróciła się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i, zamiast wrogości, rezonowała obecnie czymś, co mogło być jedynie — wrzaskiem niemowlęcia? Niepewnie, na palcach, Kenshin podszedł i stanął za plecami Tygrysa z Kai. W hełmie Takedy, owinięty troskliwie tygrysią skórą, szamotał się dziko i darł się donośnie nieduży chłopczyk. Miał okrągłe policzki, brązową czuprynkę, brązowe, załzawione oczki i imponującą siłę płuc. Małe piąstki tłukły powietrze i chwytały drapieżnie rękawy Shingena, który usiłował uspokoić dziecko, na zmianę chwytając je w ramiona i odkładając do improwizowanej kołyski, najwyraźniej niepewny, co będzie dla kruchego stworzonka bezpieczniejsze.

W efekcie obaj byli u kresu wytrzymałości.

W ocenie Uesugi Kenshina, to konkretne stworzonko nie wyglądało na szczególnie kruche, a w potężnym uścisku Tygrysa wyglądało właściwie jak właściwy kociak na właściwym miejscu. Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, pasowało również do idei drzemki w hełmie Takedy. Kenshin odchrząknął głośno.

— O? — powiedział ostrożnie. Shingen odwrócił się przez ramię i skrzywił.

— No i masz. A z takim trudem go uśpiłem! — oznajmił, wyraźnie obwiniając gościa za humory dziecka. Kenshin stropił się nieco i przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

— Ja... Naprawię? Mogę go... Pokołysać? — zaproponował mężnie. Shingen jednym rzutem oka ocenił posturę swego szlachetnego rywala i spojrzał wzrokiem pełnym beznadziejności na wierzgające nóżki w tygrysiej skórze.

— Podrze ci ubranie. Wszystko ci podrze — stwierdził smętnie. — Nie ma sensu. Od rana ma jakieś napady, budzi się co chwilkę i rozpacza. Co ja mam zrobić? Może on jest chory?

Rozpacz Takedy chwyciła Kenshina za serce, a potężna dłoń władcy Kai chwyciła go za gors w poszukiwaniu otuchy. Niewiele myśląc, Uesugi objął plecy Tygrysa pocieszającym uściskiem i razem z nim pochylił się nad dzieckiem.

— Raczej wygląda na zdrowego — ocenił niepewnie. — Taki... Energiczny? I... Głośny? I w ogóle, cerę ma taką... Zdrowiutką?

Mała piąstka znalazła się przed nosem Kenshina z takim wigorem i prędkością, że nie sposób było posądzić jej właściciela o jakiekolwiek niedostatki zdrowotne. Bóg Wojny Echigo z trudem uniknął pazurków, wyraźnie zainteresowanych różkami na czepcu.

— Zdrowy jak ryżyk — stwierdził gość. Takeda przytaknął posępnie.

— Taa. Więc dlaczego płacze?

Zafrasowani, spoglądali na pokrzykujące żałośnie dziecko z identycznymi minami pełnymi bezradności i niezrozumienia. Jednocześnie wyciągnęli ręce, żeby okryć chłopca skrajem skóry, spojrzeli sobie w oczy, zaambarasowani.

— Wybacz, przyjąłem cię... niestosownie. — Shingen westchnął, pocierając dłonią czoło. — Od rana usiłuję dojść, co się dzieje, bo może naprawdę trzeba medyka wezwać, albo coś...? No i przyjechałeś akurat, kiedy usnął na chwilkę...

— To ja błagam o przebaczenie. — Kenshin skłonił głowę ze szczerą skruchą. — Najeżdżam cię tak i nawet nie zapytałem, czy chcesz się pobaw... ehmmm... Poprzechadzać ze mną i z moim mieczem.

— Och, zawsze chcę! — Błysk w spojrzeniu Tygrysa z Kai nie zagasł mimo ciemnych kręgów pod oczami i na wzmiankę o mieczu Kenshina nawet się bardziej rozjarzył. — Tylko dzisiaj, sam widzisz. Muszę to jakoś... Rozpracować?

— Przemyślmy to na spokojnie. Z pewnością istnieją strategie na takie wypadki...? — zasugerował Kenshin.

— Skąd mam wiedzieć? — Shingen rozrzucił bezradnie ramiona. — Nigdy się nie interesowałem wychowywaniem dzieci. A trzeba było...

Władca Echigo pokiwał smutnie głową. Rozumiał, w jak trudnej sytuacji znalazł się jego szlachetny rywal. Czegoś tu jednak nie rozumiał.

— Aaa... Skąd... Skąd on się wziął? — zagadnął nieśmiało. Zaraz potem ugryzł się w język — jako mężczyzna świadom swoich obowiązków i przewidujący potrzebę posiadania w przyszłości potomka, wiedział doskonale, skąd też się takowych potomków bierze. Za nic w świecie nie chciał też wnikać nachalnie w intymne sprawy Takedy, jako że z całą pewnością nie było jego sprawą, co Tygrys z Kai robił odwiesiwszy swój topór na haczyk w sypialni, z kim to robił i z jakimi skutkami. Cóż, skutki najwyraźniej leżały tu i wydzierały się na całe gardło, a o szczegóły nie należało pytać. Uesugi Kenshin naciągnął mocniej czepiec na czoło. Bishamonten nie pochwaliłby tego, ale — na Boga — ciekawość gryzła go jak całe stado mrówek.

— Więc...? — zachęcił ostrożnie gospodarza. Ten, niezbyt zainteresowany tematem, machnął tylko ręką.

— Samo przypełzło...

— Yhm? — nie zrozumiał Kenshin. Shingen wzruszył ramionami.

— No dobra, ja go przyniosłem. Z lasu — oznajmił buńczucznie i spojrzał na gościa, jakby spodziewał się nagany za znoszenie dziwnych rzeczy do namiotu. Uesugi Kenshin zacisnął tylko leciutko usta. Z lasu, oczywiście... Cóż, jeżeli Takeda Shingen nie chciał mu powiedzieć prawdy, mógł mu to po prostu powiedzieć. Z lasu, też pomysł. Czy Tygrys z Kai uważa jego, Boga Wojny Echigo, za jakiegoś... Pierwszego naiwnego? Czy aż tak mu nie ufa? Powinien wiedzieć, że Uesugi Kenshin zachowałby jego sekret niczym skarb w swoim sercu!

Nieładnie.

— Z lasu, oczywiście. — Kenshin pokiwał wyniośle głową. Skoro nie chcą mu powiedzieć, nie będzie się dopytywał.

— Skoro aż tak się dopytujesz... — mruknął Shingen. Władca Echigo wzdrygnął się lekko, ale w głosie Tygrysa nie słychać było niechęci do zwierzeń — brzmiał w nim raczej ciepły, rzewny sentyment.

— Popasaliśmy wtedy na ziemiach Sanadów. Poszedłem się przejść — Kirigakure przyczepił się do mnie i mękolił o jakichś wizytach i zapasach, straszny z niego czasem nudziarz.

Kenshin przypominał sobie jak przez mgłę jednego z czołowych doradców Takedy — Kirigakure Seizo. Mękoła... Tak, dokładnie takie wrażenie pozostawił w pamięci Kenshina. Ale, co to miało wspólnego...?

— Idziemy sobie, widzisz, wzdłuż linii lasu, a ta sprytna bestia wywędrowała ze swojego powijaczka i pełznie dzielnie po szyszkach! Zasuwał jak mały tygrys! — Takeda, dumny, jakby co najmniej sam zasuwał po szyszkach, podniósł bulgoczącego gniewnie chłopca i ostatecznie ulokował go na swoich kolanach. — Kici, kici! No, jak, mały Sanado? Gdzie jest tygrys?

Tygrys siedział tuż obok Kenshina i wyczyniał rzeczy nieprawdopodobne, z których najmniej szokujące było gaworzenie do dziecka i zasłanianie sobie twarzy na przemian z odsłanianiem. Władca Echigo patrzył na to i czuł wyraźnie, jak ciepły sentyment Shingena zakaża go drogą kropelkową. Zwłaszcza od momentu, kiedy dzieciak, zapatrzony w srogą, rozjaśnioną teraz uśmiechem twarz Takedy, znienacka przestał płakać i sam się również roześmiał, wyciągając rączki do opiekuna.

— Haaa! — Shingen podrzucił chłopca w ramionach i podniósł go do góry, pod sufit namiotu. Promieniując dumą, zaprezentował go gościowi.

— Sanada Genjiro Yukimura, syn Sanady Masayukiego. Młody Tygrys z Kai! Haaa! — Podrzucił go jeszcze raz i pochwycił, obaj triumfalnie roześmiani i zaczerwienieni z emocji. Uesugi Kenshin patrzył na drobne rączki i czupurną czuprynkę chłopca. W jego umyśle pojawiła się wizja Krain Wschodzącego Słońca — dzisiaj i za wiele lat, ze wszystkimi granicami, wojskami, polami ryżu i domami mieszkańców. Czas i spokój wyznaczały tu ciemne cienie władców—generałów: przywódca Kai, Echigo, Oushuu, Aki... Na oczach Kenshina, pod skrzydłami Takedy Shingena, historia Krain Wschodzącego Słońca ogłaszała przybycie kolejnej gwiazdy. Uesugi Kenshin bez wahania gotów był skłonić przed nią głowę, by powitać Młodego Tygrysa jako — w przyszłości — równego sobie. Powstał z szacunkiem i pochylił się lekko.

— Witaj wśród nas, Kai—no—Sanada Yukimura!

Wojska Kai i Echigo dawno już porzuciły sztywną postawę, żołnierze rozsiedli się na trawie, pogodnie plotkując ze znanymi już sobie od lat wojownikami strony przeciwnej. Przekazywano wieści z namiotu dowództwa i najświeższe zmiany — wkrótce tematy wychowawcze zdominowały wszystkie rozmowy, pozwalając dumnym ojcom na opowieści o pozostawionych w domu potomkach i ich imponujących osiągnięciach. Obaj generałowie nadal biedzili się tymczasem nad marudzeniem Tygrysięcia.

— Kici, kici? Chcesz mleczka? Chcesz... — proponował po raz tysięczny Takeda.

— Z całym szacunkiem, Shingenie, nie możemy mu dać sake — przypominał karcąco Kenshin. Wyciągnął palec i kiwał nim zachęcająco nad łypiącym wrogo chłopcem. Shingen bezradnie skrył głowę w ramionach.

— Jestem żałosny — oznajmił grobowo. Kenshin poczuł, jak jego serce pod zbroją ściska współczucie i potrzeba wsparcia tego potężnego wojownika, postawionego przed tak wielkim wyzwaniem.

— Pomódlmy się! — rzekł bez namysłu. — Bishamonten nas wspomoże.

Takeda nie podniósł głowy, dzięki czemu Kenshinowi umknął wyraz jego twarzy — wskazywał on wyraźnie, że aż tak żałosny Tygrys z Kai się jeszcze nie czuje. W miarę kolejnych krzyków perspektywa ceremonialnych modłów nie wydawała się jednak aż tak niestosowna.

— Hmmmm... — Shingen zerknął sceptycznie na Kenshina. — Myślisz, że by się zajął?

— Mój pan Bishamonten jest dobry na wszystko! — zapewnił nieco na wyrost władca Echigo. Tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, czy jego bóg w ogóle miał w zakresie swoich specjalności opiekę nad dziećmi. Proszę, nawet takich rzeczy nie wiedział o własnym patronie! Cóż z niego za wyznawca? Cóż z niego za mężczyzna? Uesugi Kenshin opadł na kolana tuż przy Takedzie. Jakże był żałosny...

Sanada Yukimura ryczał niestrudzenie, niewrażliwy na zupełny upadek morale najpotężniejszych generałów Krain Wschodzącego Słońca.

— Mój panie! — Głos z zewnątrz rozległ się w namiocie, wytrącając obu mężczyzn ze stagnacji. — Błagam o przebaczenie! Ważne wiadomości!

Takeda i Uesugi powstali.

— Wejść! — rzucił krótko Tygrys z Kai. Do namiotu, kłaniając się nisko, wsunął się jeden ze shinobich.

— Znaleźliśmy coś!

— W lesie? — rzucił z przekąsem generał.

— Dokładnie tak, mój panie! — wojownik wyprężył pierś. — Jedno jest nasze, ale drugie...

— Ale o co chodzi? — przerwał ze zniecierpliwieniem Shingen. W odpowiedzi shinobi odsunął połę płótna — z zewnątrz wepchnięto dwójkę młodych ludzi, których starszy żołnierz natychmiast kuksańcami zmusił do padnięcia na twarze przed generałami.

— Sarutobi? — zdziwił się Takeda.

— Kasuga? — zdziwił się Kenshin. Słysząc jego głos, piękna dziewczyna o imponująco długich blond włosach podniosła zarumienioną twarzyczkę.

— Obawiałam się o ciebie, mój panie! — wykrzyknęła żarliwie. — Podeszłam najbliżej jak mogłam... Słychać stąd było straszne odgłosy! Chciałam wkroczyć, aby cię bronić, ale on — z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem wskazała kciukiem schyloną pokornie postać Sasukego — on powiedział, że ty... Że tutaj...

— Co takiego powiedział? — zagadnął łagodnie Shingen.

— Że mój pan przewija tygrysa! — wyrzuciła z siebie dziewczyna i, cała zarumieniona, schyliła głowę. Tygrys aż się zachłysnął, a Kenshin znienacka poróżowiał.

— Hmmm — zaczął, pokasłując lekko, aby ukryć uśmiech.

— Przewinąć! — przerwał mu Shingen. — Nie pomyślałem, żeby go przewinąć!

— Och, Bishamontenie! — Kenshin złapał się za czepek. — Przemoczy ci hełm!

— Co tam hełm, co będzie, jeśli się odparzył? Albo przeziębił? — Tygrys z Kai załamał ręce. Spoglądali na siebie, zatrwożeni, ale żaden z nich nie uczynił ani kroku w stronę płaczącego niemowlęcia. Zaintrygowana Kasuga podniosła głowę w stronę źródła dźwięku.

— Oooooch! — Uśmiech rozjaśnił jej buzię i spojrzenie. — Jaki słoooodki! Jak on urósł! Ach, jej!

Odblask uśmiechu Kasugi spadł wprost na serce Uesugi Kenshina, który zupełnie bez powodu poczuł potrzebę okazania męstwa, męskości i umiejętności.

— Ja to zrobię — oznajmił dumnie. Podszedł nonszalancko do rozpostartej tygrysiej skóry i podniósł w obu rękach wierzgającego chłopczyka.

— Hmmm.

— Oooooooooch! — Widok władcy Echigo z niemowlęciem na ręku, w aurze męstwa i męskości, przepełnił serce Kasugi zachwytem, ekstazą i kaskadami różanych płatków. Niestety, spowodowało to również zupełne wyłączenie jej z dalszej konwersacji.

— Hmm, więc teraz... — Kenshin spojrzał na Shingena w poszukiwaniu wskazówki. Takeda odpowiedział mu zawstydzonym spuszczeniem powiek.

— Właściwie, ja rzadko sam muszę... Hm...

— Aach. — Kenshin poklepał lekko chłopca po główce i położył go ostrożnie z powrotem — tylko do czasu obmyślenia odpowiedniej strategii, oczywiście. — Z pewnością są na to wypróbowane, niezawodne sposoby. To tylko kwestia odpowiedniego podejścia.

— Dokładnie tak — przyklasnął mu ochoczo Takeda. Przysiedli znów na macie, dyskutując o strategicznych podejściach do zmiany pieluch. Doświadczony shinobi, zaproszony do narady, nie szczędził wskazówek, a pełen zachwytu wzrok Kasugi wybitnie ocieplał atmosferę.

— Kici, kici, Tygrysku! Kici, kici!

— Gllllablu?

— He, he! Nie bój nic, Sarutobi Sasuke wszystkim się zajmie. — Młody wojownik zręcznie wydobył zza pazuchy podręczny Zestaw Super—Shinobi—Niani. Pomalowany na zielono nos przysunął do noska Sanady Yukimury i połaskotał chłopca pod bródką.

— No co tam, Sanada—no—danna? Mokro? Załatwimy to raz—dwa. Szast—prast i już.

Krzywiąc się lekko, zapakował zużytą pieluszkę w papier.

— Czekaj tu na mnie, Yuki—chan. Tylko nigdzie nie odchodź! — pogroził palcem zachwyconemu malcowi. Za plecami zagadanych generałów wymknął się na zewnątrz, z ważną miną przekazał paczuszkę oczekującemu tam strażnikowi i przekazał rozkaz Takedy Shingena, aby pozostawić tę ważną wiadomość dla wywiadowców na okrągłym głazie nad rzeką trzy mile stąd. Wojownik pognał natychmiast ze swoją misją, a zadowolony Sasuke powrócił do swoich zajęć.

— Kici, kici! Poczekaj, trzeba wystawić to na zewnątrz. Nie przemokło, ale lepiej niech się wywietrzy. To hełm naszego dowódcy! Trzeba go wietrzyć, to zdrowe. Pamiętaj, Sanada—no—danna. Wietrzenie—zdrowe.

Wierne, brązowe oczki, zapatrzone w zielonkawe smugi na policzkach Sarutobiego, mówiły wyraźnie, że od teraz Sanada Yukimura będzie się wietrzył codziennie, a może nawet — przysięgnie nigdy nie nosić bielizny. Na razie jednak — miał suchą pieluszkę i pomału zaczynał czuć się coraz bardziej szczęśliwy.

— He, he. Tak lepiej? Widzisz, Sasuke wie, co robi. A te nadęte głupki nazywają mnie wścibskim szczeniakiem! Wyobrażasz sobie, Sanada—no—danna?

Oczki Sanady wskazywały, że nie mieści mu się w główce ta zniewaga.

— Kici, kici! Kiedyś zdobędziemy świat, ty i ja, Sanada—no—danna, i złożymy go do stóp Tygrysowi z Kai. Co ty na to?

Ciepłe łapki złapały Sasuke za szyję. Sanada Yukimura był jak najbardziej za.

— A, mam coś dla ciebie. Podskoczyłem do sąsiedniej wioski — wolałbym szczypiorowe, ale to chyba za kwaśne jeszcze dla ciebie. Przyniosłem marchwiowe.

Oczki, łapki i bezzębne dziąsła z zainteresowaniem i natychmiastową sympatią obadały zabawny kształt, wyrzeźbiony w marchewkowym korzeniu. Mały Tygrys wessał się w niego ochoczo i, zadowolony, szykował się do drzemki w ramionach Sasuke.

— No i proszę... Kici, kici... Mrrrr... Aaa, tygrysy dwa, tralala...

Dyskretne, ale wyraźne odgłosy nucenia kołysanki wprowadziły pewien dysonans do rozmowy generałów. Shingen rozpromienił się, widząc swoje Tygrysiątko zaopatrzone jak trzeba i poczochrał Sasukego po głowie w geście zarówno ulgi, jak pełnej ufności.

— Więc... — zagadnął Kenshina — chciałbyś dzisiaj...?

— Ach, nie! — Uesugi Kenshin szybko zerwał się na nogi. — Będziemy się już zbierać. Prawda, Kasuga?

— Och tak, mój panie! — przytaknęła zgodnie. Lawina róż w sercu dopiero opadała, więc nie bardzo docierało do Kasugi, o czym właściwie jej pan mówił, ale przytaknąć mu należało. Nastąpiła odpowiednio ceremonialna seria wzajemnych ukłonów i pozdrowień, shinobi zniknął bezszmerowo, a Kenshin i Kasuga wycofali się do wyjścia. Władca Echigo spojrzał jeszcze za siebie. Takeda Shingen przycupnął w kąciku razem z Sarutobim i śpiewał z nim na dwa głosy.

— Aaa... Tygrysy dwa...

Uesugi Kenshin pochylił głowę, aby ukryć uśmiech. Po czym rozmyślnie pochylił ją jeszcze odrobinę niżej.

Witaj wśród nas, młody Tygrysie z Kai.


End file.
